A World Long Gone
by The Knowledge Zombie
Summary: Short one shot of Vegeta and Bulma. Just how Vegeta feels and how he takes to his new daughter Bra. Sounds alot better than written hear. I am a terrible speller better than what I once was but still not that great. So don't take my head off for it!


A/N: A short one shot. I haven't written in awhile and wanted to give myself a jumpstart. If it sucks well then it sucks. I mean it is an okay story I could definetly add more and make it better. But for now take it one step at a time.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of there characters.

**A World Long Gone**

He sat on the edge of the side from the porch, there watching the stars, watching the full moon. Reminising over what would have happened if he had his tail. He growled at remembering how the fat lazy samuria Yajirobe cut his tail while he was busy beating Kakaroth. Not only was that on his mind, but also his former death. He believed he didn't deserve the life he had, always questioning why he was brought back to life. Not that he didn't mind being around Bulma and his son Trunks and now his newly born daughter Bra. Then he felt an energy enter the room, he didn't turn around nor take much more notice after that. Bulma watched Vegeta as he sat there watching the sky. Wondering what he was thinking, even years after they met and had two children together, he still talked about his feelings very little. She sighed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Vegeta was left with his thoughts again. He smirked, his son was becomming a fine, strong young man. One day he would surpass his father in power and Vegeta accepted that. Trunks deserved the best and now that Vegeta was back on earth he could give his son the proper attention he never recieved. Then there was his daughter Bra. Oh he knew that she would end up like her mother, but everytime he saw his little girl he couldn't help but melt away. She was perfect and beautiful like Bulma and he was proud, even if she wasn't to be a warrior. Didn't mean it would stop him from trying to train her, he wanted her to be strong as well as independent. But he was sure that she would be that and much more. Once again he lifted his head to the stars and looked at the moon. 'How I long for my home to be restored' He thought to himself. 'My family would be so powerful even with my half-blooded saiyan children' His smirk grew wider, he loved to think about power.

Bulma walked out of the bathroom and still saw Vegta sitting in the spot she saw him when she first walked in. Quietly she walked outside and carefully sat next to him. He didn't react he still had that smirk upon his face. 'Wonder what he's thinking about now' She played with her ring that he gave her before the whole Buu mishaps. He looked over to her and noticed her playing with the ring. A ring thats been in his family for generations. He never told her that and never would. Giving into his feelings like he always did for her, he gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him to make sure she wouldn't fall. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile before placing her head on his shoulder.

"Softie" Bulma said smirking and he grunted "I could let you fall and not catch you" He said coldly and she rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't" He looked at her "Wanna make a bet?" He had a grin plastered against his face.

"You wanna take care of a screaming, drooling..." Vegeta silenced her with a kiss and then turned back to the stars. "I get your point" He said softly yet rough

His eyes wandered from all the stars in the sky as well as the moon she watched them still wondering. "Vegeta?" His eyes never left the sky and low 'mm' to let her know he was listening. "Whats on your mind? You seem distracted" She said sitting up and looking at him

"I'm thinking" he said bluntly. She growled "No shit captian obvious!"

He chuckled slightly "Careful Bulma wouldn't to wake Bra or fall"

"Look at that Prince Vegeta the mighty Saiyan Prince is actually caring" She retorted and he got up and got off the edge and walked inside.

She did the same and saw him laying on the bed his back towards her. "Oh come on Vegeta don't be such a sore bully about it" She said laying down next to him her back towards his. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I was thinking about my planet and how all of us would be powerful on it. Even Bra and Trunks and you would make the perfect queen. But now its a world long gone" He said in a husky type voice, making Bulma blush and she took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"First time in awhile you shared your true thoughts and feelings with me Veggie" She giggled and he pinched her butt. "OW!" She rubbed where he pinched "Don't be so fresh that hurt you pointy haired freak"

"Wow Bulma don't go to pyscho on me now" Before she could say anything Bra began to cry and Bulma sighed. She started to get up when Vegeta grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down. This was completelty out of character for Vegeta. She knew this, he wasn't the same prideful arrogant guy he was before he was killed. Sure they fought and insulted each other but he was a little may she dare say caring?

"I'll tend to her you sleep" No just whipped by his daughter. She nodded and he walked out of the room. Leaving Bulma in her thoughts. 'That little girl hasn't been around that long and she already has one of the toughest and once evil guy wrapped around her finger. He must be kicking himself now.' She smiled and got up decieding Vegeta would need help after all.


End file.
